


Stray kids smut collection

by LC1811



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Spanking, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LC1811/pseuds/LC1811
Summary: Just a few smut oneshots
Relationships: Stray kids/reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner too a naughty turn 😉

“Y/n are you ready?! I don’t want to be late to YOUR family dinner!”  
I stood in the middle of my bedroom trying to reach the zipper on the back of my summer dress. “Almost! Can you help me real quick?!” Chan peaked through the doorframe. His white dress shirt and black jeans looked so good, I almost didn’t want to leave the house anymore. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug, his right hand closing the zipper while the left was wrapped around my waist. He pressed a soft kiss on my neck right under my ear, the soft spot he knew just too well, leaving me a heavy breathing mess.  
“Now let’s go babygirl or we’ll really be late.” He turned around and walked out of the room. This was going to be an interesting evening. 

Chan was relatively surprised about the size of my grandparents house which is where we were meeting the rest of my family. It was his first time meeting most of my family. He had met my dad before but that was it. But he didn’t seem too nervous about it and elegantly walked towards the entrance to ring the doorbell. How did I even deserve to have such a man by my side? 

After introducing everyone we sat down at the kitchen table to have some home cooked food. Chan and I sat next to each other right across from my parents and he really seemed to enjoy the conversation with my mother. I was most anxious about them meeting at first but there was no reason for that as it seemed.  
A few minutes into the conversation I could feel Chan’s hand on my thigh which wasn’t a problem at first but his fingers kept wandering higher up my legs and underneath my dress. I could feel my cheeks turn red and tried to stop him but his grip on my thigh got rough. He wanted me to obey him. My breathing got shallow when I felt him reach the fabric of my underwear. He leaned over to me and whispered “stay quiet babygirl or this will end up really embarrassing...” his smirk got wider and he just went back to conversing with my parents while his thumb started massaging my clit trough my panties. My whole body stiffened and I pressed my lips together while trying not to show any signs of what was happening underneath the table. I tried to ignore the tension building up in my stomach but I failed at that when he pushed the fabric to the side just to insert one of his fingers inside of me. My breath hitched and I had to bite my lip not to moan.  
My face must have been red as a tomato since my mother side eyed me with concern. “Are you alright?” Chan turned his head towards me and answered for me. “Maybe she isn’t feeling well. Is there a bedroom where she can lay down?” I could see the lust glistening in his eyes. “I’m going to go downstairs and lay down. Do you want to stay with me Chan? That would make me feel better...” he removed his hand from my lap and helped me stand up. My legs all wobbly I led him to the staircase that led into the basement guest bedroom. When he saw me struggling to get down the stairs he just picked me up and carried me all the way down.  
Now that we were out of range for the rest of my family to hear and see us he turned to me. “How do you address me from now on?” I looked down to the floor. “Daddy...”  
He lifted my chin so I would look into his eyes. “That’s right. You know how to be a good girl.” The smile on his face was soft and proud which made me feel really good inside. I wanted him to praise me even more so I would try to be a good girl and do whatever he said. He closed the door and locked it before commanding me to lay down onto the bed and take of my underwear. He didn’t undress me like he usually did. But I guess he had his reasons for that. He proceeded to kneel down at the edge of the bed and signaled me to sit right in front of him so he sat between my legs. My lower stomach was throbbing with pleasure and I was soaking wet already. “What are you going to do to me daddy?” I asked with big eyes while his hands found their way to my hips to hold me in place. “Since you had me leave the table before dinner I will eating you out today babygirl.” He said pushing up my dress.  
The way he licked his lips saying that made me blush. “But you know I can’t stay quiet when you....” I couldn’t get to the end of my sentence thanks to Bangchan lowering his head. He started to caress my most sensitive spots with his experienced tongue and I had no other choice than to let myself fall onto the sheets. I really wanted to pull his hair right now but I knew how much he hated that... should I risk a punishment or be a good girl? A moan escaped my lips when he started using both his tongue and his fingers to pleasure me. My eyes rolled back and I sucked in the air. Fuck it... I reached down and grabbed his hair. I knew I would probably regret it but in that moment that didn’t matter.  
I was so close to reaching my orgasm when Chan suddenly stopped. He pulled his fingers out of me and pulled away completely. I whined loudly trying to catch my breath. “What did I tell you about pulling my hair baby?” He looked disappointed. “10 spanks for pulling daddies hair...” I said, really ashamed of myself that I gave in that easily. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I knew exactly what to do. Laying down over his knees lifting my dress presenting my bare bottom. The first slap is always the worst stinging on my skin and leaving a red mark. “Count!” He said with a rather cold tone in his voice. “One...” his palm met my skin again. “Two...” I felt my cheeks reddening and tears forming in my eyes but the pain was nothing against the throbbing in my core just waiting for him to finish me off. After the next few spanks my skin went numb and I counted the rest while hissing at the impact occasionally.  
“Ten...” he lays me down onto the bed and proceeds to unzip and pull down his pants revealing the bulge in his boxers that was well camouflage until now. He was rock hard. He loves spanking me it turned him on like crazy and I loved seeing my effect on him. “Now baby, get on all fours I want to take you from behind like the little slut that you are.” He said smirking with lust in his eyes. “But daddy... I want to see your face while you fuck me senseless... please?” I looked at him with puppy eyes because I knew he couldn’t resist that. He just nodded and waited for me to position myself with my legs wide open for him to take me and rearrange my insides. He came at me like a hungry wolf ready to mess me up so bad. He didn’t even try to be gentle and just thrusted into me which made me scream out loud. I didn’t get the chance to adjust to his size since he just kept thrusting into me mercilessly, the pain and pleasure clouding my vision. “Daddy!” He literally made me a screaming mess and probably everyone could hear us upstairs but I was too busy to even mind. My nails digging into his shoulder blades and my teeth sunken into the crook of his neck as I tried to contain my orgasm for as long as possible. I didn’t want to get more spankings for cuming without daddies permission.  
Chan was a panting mess as well, sweat forming in his forehead while his thrusts got sloppy and inconsistent. “Let’s come together babygirl. Okay?” He whispered through his teeth into my ear. I just nodded biting my bottom lip. And as I reached my high and my walls started to clench around him he released his warm sticky liquids into me calling out my name and cursing under his breath.  
He kept thrusting a few more times riding out our highs before collapsing onto me. My legs still shaking violently and my lungs desperately gasping for air, my body started to lose all strength and left me immobile with Chan’s head resting on my chest while I stroke his sweaty hair out of his face.  
After a few minutes he rolled off of me. Still catching his breath he laid on his side with head resting on his hand looking at me. “You know you look gorgeous after just cuming for me right?” He brushed a strand of hair out of my sweat covered face his eyes glowing with pride. I just gave him an exhausted smile before closing my eyes drifting off. 

The fun thing would be dealing with my family after getting upstairs again but I will deal with that when the time comes....


	2. New toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend Minho is excited to try something new 😉

Minho and I recently got a new toy he wanted to try out. He really loved the thrill of us doing sexual things in public so we ordered one of those panty vibrators. 

I spontaneously decided to go busking today but just as I was about to leave the house the door to my apartment and Minho walked in with a little box in his hands smirking at me. “Hey y/n! I just got our new toy! Do you want to try it out today?” My eyes widened. “I was about to go busking in the streets, so maybe later.” His smirk got even wider than before and he took my hand leading me to the bedroom. “You can wear it while performing. It’s remote controlled so I will have complete control over it. Doesn’t that sound exciting kitten?” He was definitely in a naughty mood today... but to be honest just the thought of him being able to make me endure a feeling like that in public really turned me on and made my entire body tingle. I felt a sudden boost of confidence and took the box out of his hands before I turned towards the bathroom. “I’ll put it on just for you master...” his expression dropped out of surprise. Me calling him master without being told to was pretty rare but today I felt like playing. 

After changing my underwear to the beautiful black lace panty I stepped out of the bathroom. Minho sat down on the couch and waited patiently for me to return. He already put the batteries in the remote and immediately had to try it out. The vibration hit me without any warning and my legs got weak like jelly. “MINHO!” I gasped and hit his arm while also kinda holding onto him so I would fall to my knees. He lifted my chin. “It’s going to be so hot to see you whimpering in front of other people” He lowered his lips onto mine to connect them in a hungry kiss. “And you could call me master more often...” 

On our way to my usual busking spot the vibrator was turned on constantly on the lowest setting. It was driving me insane even tho I tried to ignore it but my clit was already throbbing and overstimulated. “Master... I...” my nails were digging into his arm while I was trying to hold myself up straight. “What is it kitten? Is this already too much for you?” He locked his eyes with mine and for a second I thought he would do me a favor and turn it off. But right at that moment he turned the level up to the highest level which unwillingly sent me over the edge. My legs gave in and I sank to the floor biting my lip to not moan loudly. The people around us looked very concerned and offered to help but Minho already had his arms around my waist to lift me up while my legs were still shaking in pleasure. I buried my face in his chest and holding onto his shirt whimpering and begging to go home. 

“Master I am so sorry. I came without your permission but it felt so good...” after three more orgasms we finally arrived back home. He had been changing the settings from low to high and everything in between to tease me. I was basically just laying in his arms while melting away with the exhaustion that took over me now. “Since it’s our first time trying it I won’t be harsh on you. And honestly... I enjoyed watching you going crazy. But now I seem to have a problem of my own.” One look down revealed what he was talking about. He was hard and ready for whatever the rest of the day had to offer. I let my hand wander down his chest over his stomach and down to his dick. “Please master let me take care of it. And afterwards your kitten needs some rest. I am so exhausted...” he laid his head back at the touch and nodded slightly before dragging me into the living room and settling down on the couch. He pulled down his pants and positioned me between his legs. “Show me what you can do to please me kitten. If I like it you might even get a treat before going to bed.” I smiled at him. “I will make you feel good master. Just lean back and enjoy.” 

I started by licking his length all the way up to the tip before taking part of it between my lips and sucking on it. A loud moan escaped Minho’s lips and his hands held a pillow in a tight grip. His eyes were closed and he was visibly enjoying the feeling of my lips around his shaft. The slight salty taste and the sensation of his dick twitching inside my mouth was really exciting to me. My tongue drew circles around his tip and I sucked a little bit to make it more intense. “Kitten... you are doing really well...” his voice was shaking of pleasure. “Take it all in and make me feel even better...” I did as I was told and bopped my head more to caress all of him. He got a little impatient and grabbed my hair to hold me in place before he started to slowly thrust but deeply into my throat. I couldn’t help but gag for a second because he hit the back of my throat but I don’t mind. Instead I started moaning in addition to my tongue moving in rhythm with his thrusts. The vibration sent shivers all throughout his body and he came into my mouth without any warning. My eyes started watering as the sticky liquid hit my throat but I swallowed all of it and licked his tip clean. “Such a good kitten for me... should we continue this in the bedroom?” 

Just a few minutes later I was lying in the sheets naked with spread legs and Minho’s tongue all over my sensitive parts. This was the treat he was talking about earlier and I wasn’t mad at all. He caressed every inch of my sore and over sensitive pussy. I could feel another orgasm building up but it was gentle and warm other than the last few completely overwhelming ones. And I didn’t hold back my moans this time almost screaming his name while arching my back in pleasure. “Master! I’m so close please let me....” he laid one hand on my lower stomach and traced small circles on my skin with his thumb to signal me to just let go and I did. All the tension left my body in one wave of electricity rolling over me like a giant wave. My whole body shivering and covered in sweat I collapsed onto the sheets completely exhausted almost drifting away. Minho rested his head on my thigh while his hand kept drawing circles on my skin to calm my body down. “Sleep now kitten. You did so well today.” He left a few light kisses on my inner thigh and I just quietly hummed and drifted off into sleep with Minho slowly falling asleep between my legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I’m always open for constructive feedback 😊

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload here and I really hope you enjoyed reading. If there are any recommendations and critique please let me know 😊 (I also apologize for typos and mistakes. I’m slightly dyslexic)


End file.
